Mama Luigi
Mama Luigi was a main character in the early days of SuperMarioLogan, and the deuteragonist of Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 1, although he is secretly the tertiary antagonist as well. Origin Mama Luigi is in fact a retarded clone of the real Luigi. After Luigi had done a blog to prove that he was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he had to poop. While on the way to the bathroom, In Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Mama Luigi had served as the deuteragonist of Season 1, having gone through the entire series with Mario to help save Peach and kill Bowser. Apparently, Mama Luigi paid Bowser 20 dollars to kidnap Peach so that he and Mario could go on an adventure. When Toad tells them to go to the Grand Canyon to find Bowser, However, Luigi was rescued in the last episode of Season 1 of Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. Mama Luigi was sent to one day of prison for kidnapping. Death Mama Luigi's final video was the first episode of Season 2 of Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. While he is packing for vacation with his friends, Bowser attacked with a gun. However, the overconfident Mama Luigi strapped a bomb to his chest and attacked Bowser, telling Mario that he knew what he was doing. He attacked, but Bowser shot the bomb, detonating it and causing a massive explosion, killing Mama Luigi, who screamed right before he died. Mario held a funeral for Mama Luigi, and all his friends attended, including Bubbles, Officer Goodman, Yoshi, Toad, and Luigi. They placed items by his gravestone, like his nickel, his baseball bat, and the magic sharpie. Mama Luigi's Grave said: "R.I.P. Mama Luigi February 26 2008 - July 20 2009" Impact of Death As Mama Luigi was a majorly popular character and fan-favorite, his death in the season premiere of Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 2 was a very shocking event that shook SuperMarioLogan's fanbase very hard. Logan received serious backlash for his decision to kill off Mama Luigi, possibly even death threats. Logan said that it was mainly because Zeke, Mama Luigi's voice actor, was moving away, and therefore, no one else could've done Mama Luigi's voice like he had. He also believed that Mama Luigi's death had given a fresh start to the the series, as with his death had introduced other main characters such as Shrek, Woody, Tony and Mr. Pig into MaLSaD. In the series itself, the main protagonists themselves were severely hurt and saddened by Mama Luigi's passing, namely Yoshi, who broke down in tears and sobbed emotionally at his "mama's" grave. Mama Luigi's death is regarded as one of the most significant deaths in the entire series and a major event. Quotes I am Mama Luigi! (Main Character Judging) YAY MONKEY BOY!!!! (Super Mario Sluggers Review) I CAN FLY!!!!!! (Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures) Can we play? (Mario reviews Rock Band and Guitar Hero) DSi! I'm gonna turn you into the DS-die! (The Nintendo DSi) In the toilet? Nah. (Luigi's Secret) YOU WANT NONE OF THIS!!!!! (Toad's Mistake) Hello, Luigi here! (The NEW ShamWow) But I like the birthdays! (Mario's New Car) I want a lollipop! (Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures) Were'd your froggy go? (Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures) The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza for you and me! (Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures) Wait! I have THE FORCE!!! (Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures) Category:Decased Category:Former Villians Category:Clones Category:Heroes Category:Toad's Mistake Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Revived characters